Marionette
by DanyyxDD
Summary: One-Shot Riren :3


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, aunque la trama de la historia es completamente creada por mi imaginación

**Parejas: **Riren (Rivaille x Eren)

**Advertencias: **Ninguna en especial :3

Lo arrastraban por un estrecho pasillo, con los ojos completamente vendados. El aire olía a una podredumbre y humedad espesas, mientras que por los ruidos que escuchaba, había toda una fauna y flora escondida en los rincones de aquel lugar. Las rodillas le temblaban y un sudor frío le recorría todo el cuerpo, pero debía seguir adelante; era eso, o morir. Los dos mastodontes que se encargaban de sujetarlo apretaban con fuerza por sobre su camisa de lino, haciéndole daño allí donde tocaran.

¿Cómo había terminado allí? No sabía. Aquella mañana se había despertado como en un día típico y tranquilo. Iba como todos los días laborables a su trabajo de medio tiempo, hasta que vino el encargo de todos los días; un delivery. Y helo aquí, encerrado entre las fauces de dos perros sarnosos.

Poco a poco el aire fue volviéndose más espeso, coincidiendo después de bajar varias escaleras. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que aquellas bestias lo tiraran al suelo, luego de sacarle las vendas de los ojos.

Lo primero que noto fue el suelo, atacado por la humedad al igual que el resto de la habitación. Luego distinguió unos mocasines italianos muy caros, junto con el dobladillo de unos pantalones de igual precio. Diviso otros dos pares de zapatos, a diferencia de los anteriores, casi de segunda mano, pero atrás de los mocasines, por lo que supuse que serían guardaespaldas. Tal y como cualquiera esperaría, levanto la vista para divisar un rostro serio, de espesas cejas, que lo miraba con unos ojos celestes de una forma indiferente, casi repulsiva. Su pelo rubio, tirado perfectamente para atrás, no tenía ningún desperfecto. Por lo demás, no pudo distinguir el rostro de sus guardaespaldas, solamente una increíble estatura, lo suficiente para que lo intimidaran.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto aquel rubio, y antes de pensarlo siquiera, le había respondido.  
- Eren Jaeger, señor – el señor había sido un simple agregado, que por como era su situación lo vio necesario.  
- Bueno, señor Jaeger – dijo casi tranquilamente, desacorde a la situación. – tengo un encargo que pedirle – Se incorporó con firmeza del sillón rojizo en el que estaba sentado y se dirigió a un pequeño pizarrón blanco, casi invisible, lleno de anotaciones, dibujos y fotos. Tomo una de las fotos enganchadas en ella, y la puso entre sus manos – El joven que ve entre sus manos es un delincuente muy buscado. Su nombre es Rivaille, y actualmente se encuentra en la dirección que hay en la parte de atrás de ella. – al darle la vuelta, pudo distinguir una dirección con letra rebuscada. – Te pediremos que seas nuestro comunicante.  
- ¿Qué? – poco o nada había entendido sobre la situación.  
- Debe entregar un envió, un pequeño paquete, y luego, volverá a ser libre como antes – los mastodontes de antes lo levantaron casi en vuelo y pusieron entre sus manos un paquete algo pesado, del tamaño de su cabeza – una vez que lo encuentre, se activara un rastreador, y finalmente podremos capturarlo. – los gigantes lo volvieron a cegar y a inmovilizar, dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Antes de salir, pudo escuchar como claramente el rubio le deseaba suerte.

Llegó a las puertas del desvencijado edificio y fue echado con la misma brusquedad que antes. Lo poco que conservaba del encuentro era el paquete, la foto con la dirección y la marcas rojo nítido de sus brazos. Se puso de pie y, lentamente, emprendió el camino hacia la dirección, ¿Y qué otra me quedaba? No sabía de qué sería capaz esa "policía" – porque dudaba de que lo fuera – ni cuáles serían las consecuencias de desobedecer las órdenes, por lo que intento apurarse lo más que pudo.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse cuando llegue a la dirección dada. La vivienda era pequeña y simple, pero irradiaba una leve calidez. Era de doble piso, con un balcón y una pequeña casa de jardinera al costado, junto con un muy bien cuidado césped. Una pequeña luz amarillenta iluminaba el umbral de la puerta, como indicándole a cumplir con su misión.  
Se acercó dudoso a la puerta de caoba, contrastante con el blanco del resto del lugar. Toco el timbre y casi de inmediato salió aquella persona a la cual tenía que enfrentarse. Su pelo era negro, cortado en un estilo un tanto peculiar, mientras que su piel era de un blanco lechoso. Pero lo más increíble eran sus ojos, unos ojos fijos de color verde olivo, fríos y a la vez expresivos como ninguno.  
- ¿Qué quieres? – su voz seca y enojada le saco de su trance, mientras le entregaba silenciosamente el paquete que le habían encargado. Apenas se fijó en él; lo agarro y lo tiro a la basura. Antes de poder quejarse, lo agarro de las ropas y lo arrastro al interior de la casa. Tiro su cuerpo con fuerza contra la pared, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro. Ante aquel gesto tan extraño, no pudo evitar ruborizarse con fuerza - ¿Te mando Erwin? – su rostro debió mostrar una gran confusión, por lo que le soltó con rapidez.

Con un simple gesto de la mano, le indico que lo siguiera. Aquel día se estaba tornando cada vez más peligroso y complicado, por lo que lo siguió con la misma rapidez con la que había salido en la riesgosa misión. Camino hasta una bodega, la cual tenía suelo tanto como paredes y techo de madera. Al parecer era algo recién hecho, por lo que aún no había filtre en ninguna parte.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le pregunto igual de desinteresado que el rubio.  
- Eren Jaeger, señor – no importara la circunstancia, para ambas personas tendría que utilizar aquella palabra. Al parecer, esta le causo risa a Rivaille.  
- Bueno, "Eren", ¿Fuiste enviado aquí por una persona rubia, seria, de ojos azules? – asintió rápidamente; era mejor no jugar con ese tipo - ¿Y te dijo por qué? – tardo un poco en contestar, pero al igual que con Erwin no pudo evitar responder con igual rapidez.  
- Según él, eres un criminal muy buscado, y el paquete era un localizador.  
- ¿Y le creíste a la primera? – sentía como se ponía rojo hasta las orejas – por si te lo preguntas, no, Erwin no buscaba atraparme. Él es el jefe de la mafia Kyojin, y digamos que no nos llevamos bien – su expresión no pudo ser de mayor sorpresa. Sabía que ellos no eran muy apegados a la ley, pero, ¿Tanto como para ser mafiosos?  
- ¿Qué debo hacer? – dijo con un poco de temor. Pudo ver como el pelinegro dejaba escapar una pequeña risa, antes de tomarle por el cuello de la camisa y acercarle a su rostro. Unos pocos centímetros separaban sus narices. Sentía que su cara cobraba un color rojo fosforescente.  
- ¿Qué tal si vas a la policía y los delatas? – otra vez la expresión de sorpresa surco su rostro, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? – A decir verdad, Erwin es un novato en esto, y cometió un error que ahora será fatal para él y su organización. Quizá podamos aprovechar y sacar la hierba de raíz – dijo totalmente sereno. Antes de dejarlo libre, pego un pequeño mordiscón en la punta de su nariz. El color rojo se volvió más intenso que en toda su vida, mientras un pequeño gemido salía de su boca – Ve.

Le dejo libre y, tranquilamente, lo llevo a la puerta de su casa. Sin dudarlo un segundo, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la comisaría más cercana, preso del miedo de que el Mafioso viniera a buscarle.  
Ni bien llego al establecimiento, realizo la denuncia y una cantidad considerable de patrullas salieron en su búsqueda. Se dejó caer en una sencilla silla de plástico, usando sus manos como soporte para su cabeza. Eran demasiadas las cosas que le habían sucedido en tan solo 24 hora. Mafiosos, raptos, policía, era demasiado para su tranquila vida. Paseo la vista sobre los afiches, puestos en una pizarra parecida al jefe mafioso, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con una foto en particular.  
¿¡Rivaille!?

- Disculpe, señor, ¿Quién es la persona de esa foto? – el policía giro perezosamente la cabeza hasta ver la foto. Luego se estiro un poco más en su asiento y respondió cansinamente.  
- Él es Rivaille, el jefe de la mafia "Gloria" – estiro más su gordo cuerpo en la silla de escritorio, mientras dejaba salir una bocanada de humo de cigarrillo – llevamos cerca de 10 años intentando atraparlo.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco durante un tiempo largo, mientras la información entraba en su cabeza. ¿Rivaille…también? No sabía porque, pero aquello le dolía y mucho, a diferencia de lo del rubio. El guardia fijo sus ojos unos segundos más en mi antes de volver su vista hacia el televisor en miniatura que estaba en el techo.

Los nervios volvieron a su cuerpo. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Lo delataba? No sabía porque, pero aquella idea no le agradaba. Quizá fuera porque él lo había ayudado en aquel embrollo, ni idea, la cuestión es que se sentía incapaz de delatarlo.

Pasaron las horas, los Mafiosos fueron encarcelados y le dejaron libre por fin. Pero en vez de emprender camino hacia su casa, se dirigió corriendo a casa de Rivaille. Ni bien el iluminado recibidor apareció enfrente suyo, empezó a tocar la puerta con una desesperación casi enfermiza. Nada. Se asomó por cada ventana, cada escondite por el cual pudiera vislumbrar algo, pero nada. Rivaille se había ido.

-

Pasaron los días. Tuvo problemas con el jefe en su trabajo, pero luego de una explicación y una disculpa, todo volvió a la normalidad. Ya casi ni pareciera que aquel altercado tuviera lugar…salvo por una cosa. Eren seguía pensando en Rivaille. Básicamente, él estuvo en su cabeza durante todo el mes que hubo entre el altercado. Se la pasaba preguntándose donde estaría, porque se habría ido, si algún día volvería…ni siguiera el mismo sabia el porqué, solo sabía que quería verlo una vez más. Aunque sea una sola.  
Entonces ocurrió. Una noche, cuando estaba acostado ya en su cama, escucho ruidos provenientes de su ventana. Era un pequeño golpeteo, como si tiraran cosas en contra ella. Se levantó con pesar y, cuando levanto la ventana y miro afuera, se encontró con el joven, mirándolo con tranquilidad por esta misma.

- Hola, Eren – Fue su simple saludo, antes de entrar en aquella pequeña habitación del segundo piso.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Dóndes estabas? – fue lo único que pudo decir el castaño, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Cuando recapacito un poco, el color afloro hasta sus orejas, pero intento concentrarse en una pregunta aceptable – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un Mafioso?  
- Rivaille lo escucho con tranquilidad, antes de responder – Nunca dije que no lo fuera, aunque eso no importa ahora – con un rápido movimiento, arrincono al menor contra la pared, impidiéndole escapar  
- Eh vuelto con una proposición – el rostro de Eren cantaba todas las tonalidades de rojo, sin poder hablar ante la charla de Rivaille - ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?  
- ¿Qué?  
- No voy a repetirlo – se alejó de él, dejándole su espacio. Se inclinó sobre el marco de la ventana y salto, hasta llegar al suelo sano y salvo - ¿¡Y!? ¿¡Cuál es tu respuesta!?

Al principio dude, ¿Quién se creía que era? Pero luego recapacite. Ya le había dado demasiadas vueltas al asunto; si tanto quería estar junto a él, ¿¡A que estaba esperando!? Salto casi con un entusiasmo explosivo, riendo a carcajadas. Cuando toco el piso – se había golpeado un poco, debía aprender a hacerlo – se dirigió hacia el pelinegro, y luego de un pequeño "Gracias", se dirigió con él a una nueva vida.

Junto con Rivaille.

_**¡Hi! Aquí otro one-shot :3 no se les guste (¿?) :3 aun asi espero que si **_

_**Bye Bye Miau !(Frase de Grell, Ciel en el país de las maravillas :3 )**_


End file.
